When He returned
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sequel to Vegeta and Bulma


When He Returned

This is my sequel to Bulma and Vegeta. If you have not read it here is the last paragraph for a little background.

About 8 months later a very pregnant Bulma could be seen walking around the Capsule Corp. complex. She didn't know how much longer she could take this pregnancy. She was of course in love with the child already, but carrying a half saiyan child was exhausting. She didn't know how Chichi did it. She sat down on the porch and put her feet up. She soon fell asleep and was awakened to huge crashing sound. She sat up and knew immediately that Vegeta had finally returned. She was excited that he had finally decided to come back but also nervous about what he was going to think about the prospect of being a father. Bulma got up and made her way towards where his ship would be landing. She stood patiently and waited for her prince to exit.

He looked a little worse for the wear but he had his trademark Vegeta smirk on his face as he exited the pod. He looked around and soon saw Bulma standing there waiting for him he looked at her and his eyes widened. He took in her huge stomach and said. . . . . . . .

"Woman" Vegeta said as he took in her swollen belly.

"Welcome home Vegeta" she said as she smiled sweetly at him. He looked at her and was unnerved.

"Woman, why are smiling at me like that?" he asked her gruffly.

"Like what?" Bulma replied as she moved closer to him to take his hand and lead him to the house.

"Nevermind" he said. He looked down when he felt her hand in his and shook it off. "Woman, what do you think you are doing?" he said as he stepped slightly away from her.

"I'm trying to welcome you home Vegeta. We missed you" she said as she rubbed her stomach. He looked at her confused and then it it him like a ton of bricks. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her bulging stomach. He closed his eyes and began to search for the child's ki.

She watched him intently as he did this. She knew why he was feeling out the childs ki; she never had the chance to tell him that she was pregnant, he had left before she even knew. She was a little hurt that he thought the child could belong to someone else, but decided now was not the time to get into that. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he gasped, Bulma felt the baby kick harder than it ever had before. Vegeta immediately removed his hand from her stomach. She giggled and said "He knows you're his father Vegeta, he was saying hello."

"He" Vegeta croaked out.

"Yes" she said as he reached out and brought his hand back to rest on her stomach.

The two stayed like that silently for what seemed like an eternity.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Bulma's mother Bunny watched the scene through the window. She laughed to herself and thought 'Goodie that handsome man is home and my daughter will finally have the family she deserves.'

She watched the two of them and smiled, she started to daydream about her grandchild and got lost in her thoughts. She snapped out of it when she saw that they were making their way inside and decided to start fixing some lunch, she knew from past experience that saiyans were always hungry.

Bulma and Vegeta entered the house, well Vegeta slammed through the house and Bulma followed him trying to move quickly in her current state. She knew the news of her pregnancy would be a shock to him, truth be told she wasn't sure how he would take the news of becoming a father. She had agonized for months over what she was going to say to him when and if he returned.

He hadn't said a word since he felt the child move and it unnerved Bulma slightly. She was unsure if he was happy or indifferent. She followed him to the kitchen where he sat down and her mother immediately placed a plate in front of him. Bulma sat down across from him and watched him eat. She waited a beat and said his name quietly.

He looked at her but did not respond. He continued eating while he waited for her to continue. "Vegeta" she said again and with a mouthful of food he said "Spit it out woman."

"Well, you haven't really said anything about the baby, I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" he responded angrily.

"Um, are you going to stay?" she asked ever so quietly. Vegeta stopped eating and swallowed his food. He cleared his throat and said "Of course, I still have training to complete before those silly androids appear" he resumed eating after finishing his statement. She noticed he didn't broach the subject of the baby and Bulma was hurt, she assumed Vegeta had come back to Capsule Corp because of her, she had hoped he had missed her. They never got a chance to talk about what had transpired between them that night.

She sighed audibly and Vegeta asked "Woman, what now?"

"What about the baby?" she asked.

He laughed and said "What about it." and with that he pushed away from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Bulma sat there stunned, she knew that she shouldn't expect too much from Vegeta but she expected more than that. She got up and followed him, she found him in his room stripping out of his tattered clothing. He turned when he heard her enter and looked at her quizzically.

"Vegeta you listen to me, this baby is yours, and I want him to know his father " she said as she stamped her foot in exclamation.

He narrowed his eyes at her and walked over so that he stood so he could look her square in the eye. "Is that what you expect of me?" he said gruffly. "Yes" she replied as she raised her arm to try and touch him. He looked at her and laughed and said "Woman, I will do no such thing. That brat is your problem" and with that he walked towards the shower. In that instant Bulma's heart broke. She was hoping the news of her pregnancy would soften Vegeta a bit; she had hoped the news of an heir would make him proud. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she left and made her way to her room where she lay on her bed and wept until she fell asleep.

That is where her mother found her later that evening. Her mother looked at her daughter's tear streaked face and sighed, she decided not to wake her. Vegeta's reappearance had surely taken it out of her. Bunny thought back on how her daughter's behavior had changed since Vegeta left. She was no longer herself. She was more sedate, of course some of that had to do with the baby.

Bunny wanted so much to help her but knew that Bulma would not like her to interfere in her private life. She hoped that her and the saiyan would work something out and that everything would go back to normal.

Bulma awoke a few hours later and noticed how dark it had become, she looked at the clock to see it was after midnight. She got up and found her way to the bathroom, there she washed her face and freshened up. She made her way to the kitchen to get some water and some food, she was famished. She made herself some supper and sat down to eat when Vegeta walked in. He looked at her and she at him but neither said a word.

The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Bulma tried to ignore him but could not help but admire his form. She shook her head and finished eating so she could leave. She stared at him as she walked out and he stared right back at her.

After she had exited he thought 'Damn woman.' As he exited he ran into Bulma's mother Bunny. He knew from past experience that if he didn't get away quickly he would have to suffer through her endless nonsense. Bunny said "Oh Vegeta dear are you hungry? Let me fix you something to eat" and with that she began to open cabinets and find what she needed to start making food. Vegeta rolled his eyes, he knew he was stuck now. He sat at the table and drummed his fingers on the wood. He was getting impatient, he wasn't really paying too much attention to what the older woman was saying until he heard her mention Bulma and the baby. He sat up and started to pay attention.

"You know dear Bulma was so excited when she found out she was pregnant, she tried every day for months to try and locate your ship to send you a message. She didn't sleep for weeks hoping that one day you would decide to come back or that you would need more fuel" Bunny went on and on and Vegeta tuned her out again.

He began to think back to the night and what had transpired between the two of them. He had known for a while before that, that he had feelings for the woman but he was to prideful to act on them. He wasn't sure about earth emotions and feelings, he was raised to think emotions were meaningless and weak. He knew that after that night his feelings for her had grown he just wasn't sure what that meant and truth be told he was scared; that's why he had left like he did. He sat there lost in thought until Bunny placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Here you go dear, eat up" she said as she walked out of the kitchen leaving him to his thoughts. Vegeta ate slowly and pondered on the situation. He was unsure of what he should do. He never really thought about the possibility of children and was a little unnerved to think that he was going to become a father. His upbringing was far from conventional and the thought of a child was frightening to him. He finished eating and pushed away from the table, he had resolved to at least try and talk to the woman.

Vegeta stalked up the stairs and soon found himself standing in front of Bulma's door, he didn't even bother knocking he just opened the door and stomped in. He saw her immediately, Bulma shot up as soon as her door swung open, she glared at the spiky haired man standing in her doorway.

"What do you want Vegeta?" she spat out.

"Woman" he said but before he could finish she cut him off. "Enough, my name is not woman its BULMA. Maybe you should try and use it once in a while. Vegeta huffed and said "Bulma" but again Bulma didn't let him finish.

"I know why you came Vegeta and I really don't feel like talking to you right now" she said as she lay back down and covered her eyes. Vegeta growled and said "Fine!" He turned to storm out of the room when all of a sudden Bulma shot up in bed again and screamed.

"Woman, what is it?" he said as he rushed to her side.

"My water just broke" she said as she tried to get up off the bed. Vegeta stood there dumbfounded, he had no clue what to do. Bulma stared at him and shouted "Vegeta, go get help!" he nodded and in a daze he ran to find the woman's mother.

He looked in every room until he finally found her, she looked at him surprised to see him in the garden. "Vegeta, what is it?" Bunny said as she looked at the panic stricken Vegeta. He replied "Bulma, baby".

Bunny squealed and told Vegeta to go and comfort Bulma she would take care of everything. Vegeta found his way back to Bulma's room and said "Your mother is taking care of it."

"Thanks" she replied as she hunched over in pain.

"Shouldn't you breathe or something" Vegeta said.

"Shut up Vegeta" she screamed at him when the pain subsided. Vegeta was stunned but decided not to speak anymore. After a few minutes Bulma's mother entered the room and began to ready her daughter for the doctor's arrival. The two talked as Bulma changed and her mother cooled her off with a cold towel. Vegeta just watched the two.

Soon Bulma's father walked into the room the doctor following behind him. The doctor began attaching all sorts of foreign objects to Bulma; Vegeta had no clue what was happening, he didn't like what the doctor was doing. He started to take a step forward when Bunny said "Vegeta dear, it's alright they are just monitoring her and the baby."

Vegeta visibly relaxed and thought 'When did I start to care?' Bulma had seen his reaction and was surprised but didn't feel like this was the right time to bring it up. Once Bulma was comfortable the doctor and her parents left so she could rest. Vegeta decided to stay. Bulma lay back in the bed and stared at him.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Vegeta replied "I can do a better job of monitoring the baby than that doctor."

Bulma just rolled her eyes. She tried to relax but it was very hard with a saiyan in the room. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but a contraction hit her. She wined in pain and Vegeta just watched. Once the contraction was over she visibly relaxed and once again tried to sleep. He watched her closely, he could feel her pain and it made him uncomfortable. He got up slowly and walked to the bed.

Bulma hadn't even noticed he had moved until she felt his weight on the bed. She gave him a mean look and was about to tell him to go away when he held out his hand. She looked at it and then at him and he said "When you feel pain, squeeze my hand."

Bulma was a little taken back, she never expected this kind of behavior from Vegeta. She nodded and soon a contraction hit her, she grasped his hand tightly until it was over. She continued this until the doctor came in and checked her. Vegeta had no idea what he was doing, he was about to say something when Bulma laid a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

Bulma had no idea why he was all of a sudden acting protective of her and to be honest neither did Vegeta. He knew he had feelings for her but was unsure of what they were. Once the doctor was done he told Bulma it was time to start pushing, he shooed Vegeta out of the room. Vegeta stood on the other side of the door listening to everything that went on in that room. He paced and paced all the while monitoring the babies ki as well as Bulma's. He stopped pacing when he heard a cry.

After a few minutes the doctor came out and greeted VEgeta by saying "You have a son." Vegeta nodded and the doctor walked away. He waited until the doctor was out of sight before entering the room. He walked over to the bed and saw Bulma holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. She looked at him but did not smile. He sat down on the bed and she said "Vegeta, this is our son, Trunks."

He looked at the tiny being but said nothing. He slowly got up and walked out of the room. Bulma was not fazed by this. She held her baby and cooed at him as her parents walked in the room. Her mother began to cry and her father just stared at the demi saiyan. The three were blissfully happy.

Vegeta watched from outside as the family cuddled the newborn. Vegeta was unsure why had acted the way he had and decided he needed to think, he flew away in a hurry. It was a few days before he came back and when he entered the house he searched for the babys ki, he knew he would find Bulma there. Sure enough he found them both in a room up the hall from hers. Bulma was rocking the tiny bundle and singing to him softly.

Vegeta watched her for a moment before clearing his throat and saying "Woman, you cannot carry a tune."

Bulma looked up and smiled. He was surprised to see this reaction from her considering what had transpired between them right before Trunks birth. She gently got up and placed the sleeping baby in the crib. She walked out of the room and Vegeta followed her. She shut the door and immediately jumped into Vegeta's arms. He was very much taken aback. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

"Vegeta I'm so glad you came back, I was worried" she said as she let go of him so she could look into his eyes.

Vegeta nodded but did not respond. She hugged him again and he said her name. She froze, he had only said her name once before and it was right before her water broke. She let go of him once more and stared into his eyes. He whispered "Bulma, I cannot be the man you want me to be but I will stay here."

Bulma smiled and said "I'm glad, I want Trunks to know his father."

Vegeta responded by saying "I have to stick around for a little longer so I can start to train him."

Bulma rolled her eyes and said "That's going to be a while." Vegeta humphed and she said "We have a lot to talk about" and with that she turned and walked towards her room and he followed.

The two of them talked about what had transpired between them and Vegeta actually hinted that he may have feelings for her. Bulma was glad but she didn't push the issued she wanted him in her life and did not want to scare him off by doing or saying something he would construe as emotional. She hugged him and apologized for what she had said to him before her water broke. He leaned towards her and whispered "I'm sorry" in her ear. She smiled and he said "Don't get used to it, I will not utter those words again." Bulma nodded and kissed his cheek. The two of them spent the rest of the day talking, well Bulma did most of the talking Vegeta just listened.


End file.
